The Girl Next Door
by docsangel
Summary: Marla left Santa Padre ten years ago only leaving a note for her best friend and love of her life. When she returns, will they welcome her with open arms or will they turn their backs on her?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

***Ten years ago***

I knock on the door of the house next door and Mama Reyes answers. "Marla, Mija, are you okay?" she asks concerned. "No Mama. I'm not." I tell her. I hold out the letter in my hand and ask "Can you give this to Angel and Zeek?" She takes the letter from me and says "Si. What's going on Mija?" she asks. "I have to go. I'm sorry Mama." I say as I turn and walk away. I get in my car and pull out of the driveway with tears in my eyes. She takes the letter into the house and hands it to Angel. "Marla just came by upset. Did something happen between you two?" she asks knowing that Angel and I were inseparable. "No Mama." Angel says. "She asked me to give this to you and Ezekial." she tells him as she hands him the letter. Sitting on the side of the bed, Angel and Zeek take the letters out of the envelope and start to read them.

 _Zeek,_

 _Mano, I am so sorry to have to tell you goodbye this way but I can't face you or Angel. Something happened and I have to leave. I am so sorry. I can't look at myself in the mirror and I need to get my head right. I promise when I come back, I will explain everything. Just know you're my best friend and I love you like a brother. I will be back...someday. Please don't look for me or worry about me. I'll be fine._

 _Love you, Marla._

 _Angel,_

 _I am so sorry that you have to find out this way but mi dulce, I love you more than anything but I can't be what you need anymore. I have to leave and won't be able to handle the disappointment in your eyes when I say goodbye. I am so sorry Angel. I love you more than anything and I always will. You will always have my heart mi amore._

 _Te amo, Marla_

They look at each other and as soon as it hits them that I'm gone they bolt out the door and to my house to knock on the door. My mom answers the door and when they ask for me she says "She's gone. Packed her shit and left." before shutting the door in their faces.

***Present Day***

Finally getting settled into my new house in my old hometown, I decide to head out and see how much things have changed. Driving down the main strip, I see Papa Reyes sweeping up outside of his butcher shop. I park my car and see him walk inside. Taking a deep breath, I step inside the shop I haven't been inside of in ten years. The bell dings over the door and I see him turn around. "Marla?" he asks. "Hi Papa." I say. He puts his broom against the wall and pulls me into a hug and I didn't realize how much I missed home until now. Pulling back, he asks "Are you home?" I nod and say "I bought a house a couple of streets over from the old house." I tell him. "I'm sorry to hear about your mother Mija." he says. "We hadn't really spoken since I left." I tell him and he nods. All of a sudden the back door opens and I look up and see Zeek standing there looking at me like he's seen a ghost. "Hey Zeek." I get out before he has me pulled into a tight hug and tears fill my eyes. "What are you going here?" He asks as he pulls back slightly, still not letting me go fully. "Mama's gone so I moved back. Bought a house." I tell him. "You're back for good?" he asks and I nod my head yes. He pulls me into another hug. "Have you seen Angel yet?" he asks and that's when I see his kutte. "Mayans?" I ask. He turns around and says "Prospect." Turning back around he says "Angel is a patched member." I look at him shocked. He asked me again "Does Angel know you're back?" I shake my head no. "Not yet. How is he?" I ask. "Still looks for you when we go out." EZ says. "I bet his Old Lady loves that." I say. "You honestly think he's moved on from you?" EZ asks. I look at him and he says "He misses you." I shake my head and say "I'm not ready to see him yet." I say softly. "Mija…" Papa starts. "I just need a couple of days. Get myself together. I promise I'll explain everything to you three but just need a couple of days." I say and they both nod their heads. I give Papa and EZ my phone number and head back home. I walk into the house and sit on the couch. I pull out my photo album and look through the pictures and when I come across my favorite picture. It's of me and Angel sitting on the front steps of his house. His arm is around my shoulder and I am looking up at him and he's looking down at me and we are both smiling. We were about sixteen at the time. I feel the tears start to fall. How can I tell them why I left. Angel will never look at me the same again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A couple of days later, I am sitting on my couch when my phone rings and I see it's EZ. "Hey Zeek. What's up?" I ask. "Me and a couple of brothers need a ride." he says and I ask "Where are you? I'm leaving now." I tell him. "Meet us behind Pop's shop in the alley." he says. "Be there in ten." I tell him and head out to pick him up. I pull down the alley and see them standing there. I see Zeek, a man a little shorter than him and then I see Angel. Little shit. Zeek gets in the front and Angel and the other guy get in the back. "Where to?" I ask and Zeek starts giving me directions. "So how do you know the Prospect?" the man in the back asks. "We grew up next door to each other. Right Zeek?" I ask and look in the rear view mirror and see Angel's eyes go wide. "Pull over." Angel says and I find a pull off and pull over out of sight. "Get out." he says and I get out of the car and so does he. "Marla?" he asks. I nod. We look at each other for a minute and I start to get worried that he hates me when all of a sudden he pulls me close and his arms are around me. "You're home." he whispers. "I am mi dulce. I am." I say and he pulls back to cup my face. "Sorry to break up the reunion but we gotta go." EZ says and he tells EZ "Get in the back." He moves to the back seat and I get in the passenger seat and tell him to drive. He takes my hand and laces our fingers together and kisses my knuckles. "I take it you two know each other?" the guy that I learned is named Coco asks. "You could say that." EZ says.

We pull up at what Angel says is the clubhouse. Getting out of the car, Zeek and Coco head inside and Angel says "Be there in a minute." Once we're alone, he asks "What happened?" he asks. "I'll explain when I have you, Zeek and Papa together." I tell him. "I missed you mi amore." he whispers. "I missed you too mi dulce but I'm afraid you won't feel the same way when I tell you why I left." I tell him and he pulls me close. I put my arms around him and we hold each other tight. "I'm not going anywhere." he tells me. "I hope not." I tell him. A few minutes later, Zeek comes back out and Angel says "Head to Pop's. We're right behind you." I nod and get in the car and head to Papa's house.

Walking into the house, Papa is sitting in the living room. The three of us walk into the living room and Papa stands to hug me. "Mija, boys." he greets us. We all sit down and I say "It's time I explain to you all why I left." I say and they all nod their heads. I have Papa in his recliner, Zeek is on one couch and Angel and I are on the other. Angel laces his fingers with mine and brings them to his lips and kisses my knuckles. "I'm so sorry I left the way I did. I didn't know how to tell you what happened and I didn't want to see the disappointment in your faces when I told you." I start. "Mija, we will never be disappointed in you." Papa tells me and I look down at my hands holding Angel's hand. "I was hanging out with a friend and her boyfriend invited us over to hang out with him. Everything was fine but I after a while I had to get home. Her boyfriend offered to take me home and pulled down a dirt road on the way to my house. I asked where we were going and he said he wanted to show me something but when he stopped the car, he tried to kiss me. I tried to fight him off. I really did Angel. I swear I did." I say as I look at him and there are tears in my eyes. I look back at our hands and I let go and say "He was stronger than I was. He punched me in the face and almost knocked me out and he raped me." I say. All three men run their hands down their faces and I say "I told mom and she told me that if I weren't such a prude he wouldn't have had to rape me. I couldn't stay. She didn't care and I was so scared that Angel wouldn't want me anymore and I couldn't handle that. I was so messed up, I honestly wanted to die. I didn't want to lose you Angel." I say as the tears fall harder. "Mija, we would have helped you. You wouldn't have lost any of us." Papa tells me. Zeek says "Pop's right Marla. We would have been here for you. You will always have us." I look at them and smile. "Let's give them a few minutes." Papa says to Zeek and they get up and walk out of the room, leaving me alone with Angel.

We sit there quietly for a few minutes and I can't look at him. I go to stand but he takes my hand and says "You wouldn't have lost me." I look at him and say "That's the thing. If I would have stayed, I was scared I was going to lose you but me leaving I lost you anyway." I say. He kneels in front of me and says "You didn't lose me. I have always been yours." he says. I look at him and he says "Te amo mi amore." I smile softly and say "Te amo mi dulce." before he places a soft kiss to my lips and I let him deepen the kiss just a little. When we separate, I whisper "I missed you Angel." Still in his knees in front of me he lays his head in my lap and I wrap my arms around him the best I can and hear him whisper "I missed you too."

Once we get ourselves together, he looks up at me and says "Tomorrow I want to introduce you to the club." I look at him shocked and he says "You're mine Marla. Time you met my other family." he says. I nod my head and kiss him softly. "You want to stay at mine tonight?" I ask and he smiles before standing up and pulling me to stand. We walk into the kitchen where Zeek and Papa are. "We're heading to my house to talk more." I tell them. Papa hugs me and says "You know my door is always open. We are so glad you're home where you belong." he tells me. "Thank you Papa. Te Amo." I say. "Te amo Mija." he says. Zeek hugs me and says "Glad you're back Mana." I smile softly and says "Te amo Mano." Smiling he says "Te amo."

Angel follows me to my house and once we're inside, he grabs my hand and turns me to face him and cups my face and kisses me deeply. "I've waited ten years to do that. I missed you so much Marla. Please don't leave me again." he says. "I won't Angel. I'm not going anywhere baby. Not again." I tell him. I pull him to the bedroom and I move to get changed and he strips down to his boxer briefs. Getting into bed, he pulls me next to him and I lay my head on his chest. "Do you remember the first night we spent together?" he asks. "Yeah. It was the night we lost our virginities." I say. "I couldn't get enough of you after that." he tells me. "I'm surprised you didn't get me pregnant." I tell him. "Even if I did, I had always planned to spend my life with you. You were it for me." He says. "And now?" I asked, scared of the answer. "You're still it. Why do you think I never moved on?" he asks. I kiss him softly and say "I didn't either. I've not been with anyone since my rape." I say. He hovers over me and says "I'm not letting you go again." I smile softly and say "I'm all yours Angel. Until you decide you don't want me anymore." Looking into my eyes he says "I'll never not want you." We spend the rest of the night kissing and talking and he doesn't push me for more.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Waking up the next morning, I am snuggled into Angel's chest and his arms are around me. I kiss his chest and place kisses up to his neck and to his lips and he kisses me back. Deepening the kiss, he hovers over me. When we break from the kiss I whisper "Love me Angel." He kisses me again before we start shedding clothes and he enters me slowly. Giving me a minute to adjust to his size, I start to thrust against him and he starts thrusting in and out at a slow and steady pace, slowly making love to me until we both reach our release. Still hovering over me, he kisses me again as I cup his face and the tears start to fall. "Why are you crying mi amor?" he asks. "I missed you so much mi dulce." I say. "I missed you too. I won't let you leave again." he says. Laying beside me, we're quiet for a minute before he says "When you left, Mom gave us your letters and after we read them, we went to your house looking for you and your mom said you left. I looked for you for over a year. Tried to see where you went. Couldn't find you but I didn't stop looking. Even until yesterday, I looked for you every time we were out." he tells me. I look up at him and say "I was in Oregon." I say. He looks at me shocked and I lean up and kiss him. With his hand on the back of my neck, gripping my hair, he deepens the kiss and says "You're with me now." I smile and say "Yeah baby. I'm with you now."

We get up and dressed and I get on the back of his bike and he takes me to the clubhouse. Walking in, his fingers laced with mine, everyone looks at us. "Who's your friend?" Hank asks. "Marla, this is Hank, Bishop, Creeper, Riz, Taza, Gilly and you met Coco and you know EZ. Guys, this is Marla. My Old Lady." Angel says and I look at him shocked. "Old Lady? Didn't know you were even seeing anybody." Bishop says. "We grew up next door to each other. She was my Old Lady then and she is now." Angel says without an ounce of hesitation. "Well, welcome to the family sweetheart." Hank says and everyone else follows suit.

After we spend the day talking to his brothers and getting to know them, we head back to my house. Sitting on the couch, I snuggle up next to him. "You called me you Old Lady." I say after a few minutes. "You've always been my Old Lady. You always will be." he tells me and I can't help but smile. I lean up to kiss him and he whispers "Te amo mi amor." Smiling against his lips I whisper "Te amo mi dulce. Siempre." I stand from the couch and take his hand. "Take your Old Lady to bed Angel." He smirks before standing up and putting me over his shoulder and carrying me to bed with me laughing all the way.

After a round of love making, we lay with his head on my chest and I am running my fingers through his hair. "I missed this." he says. "Me too. You remember that weekend we snuck away and got that hotel room?" I ask. "I forgot about that." he says laughing. "It was all well and good until Zeek showed up with Emily." I tell him. "Yeah. I almost beat the shit out of him when we got home." he says. "Only because he wouldn't let us be alone long enough for you to get laid." I tell him laughing. "Hey, we figured it out. Best shower of my life." he says, looking up at me. He kisses me softly and I caress his cheek. "You ever wonder what would have happened if all that wouldn't have happened and I wouldn't have left?" I ask. "We'd be married with a house full of little Reyes'." he says. "You would have married me?" I ask. "I still would." he tells me. I look into his eyes and say "I would too." Kissing me softly, he enters me slowly, making love to me and telling me how much he loves me and wants me. When we reach our release, he lays next to me and I ask "What would you think about...maybe...moving your things in?" I don't look up at him until he tilts my head up to look at him and he says "Only if you agree, when you're ready, you marry me." I smile softly and say "I think I'd be okay with that." Kissing me deeply, when we separate, I lay my head on his chest and fall asleep listening to his heartbeat.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Waking up the next morning, there's a knock on the door. Angel gets up and throws on his boxers and pants before heading out to answer the door while I throw some clothes on. Walking out to the living room, I see EZ and Coco standing there with the one they call Gilly. "Get dressed. We gotta head to Rebel country." Coco says and Angel nods. "Why are you going there?" I ask. They look at me and then to Angel. "There's a woman named Adelita that's head of the Rebels. She's trying to get close to Galindo to try to work out something so that there's peace between his people and hers. We've been helping her out. She's got kids out there and we cart supplies in there for her." he tells me. "What all does she need?" he asks. "She said she needed medical supplies right now. We gotta figure out where to get it." Coco says. "I can help." I say. "No." Angel says. I look at him and say "You want me to be your wife? I help." I tell him and he smirks while the guys look at him shocked. All but EZ. He just smiles. "Can you guys get the trunk out of the garage?" I ask. EZ and Gilly follow me to the garage while Angel is getting dressed. I open it up and they see all kinds of medical supplies. "Where did you get all of this?" Coco asks. "I have a friend that owns a medical supply store. I just tell her what I need and she gets it. Doesn't ask any questions." I tell him and they all look at me shocked. Angel walks out and sees the supplies. I tell him the same thing. "Load this into your truck please." I tell them and they do what I ask. I head inside and put on my shoes and we head out the door.

We drive to another truck and change out. Heading up to a campsite, we get out and the guys grab the trunk while Angel and I walk over towards a woman he said is Adelita. "Adelita, this is my Old Lady Marla. Babe, this is Adelita." he introduces us. She looks at him with a glare and asks "You just bringing anyone out here now?" she asks. "No. I'm bringing my Old Lady out here because she wants to help." he says and she looks at me. The guys walk up with a trunk and they put it down. She opens it and sees all the medical supplies. "Where did you get this?" she asks. "I have a friend that owns a medical supply store. She helps me stay pretty stocked. When you need more, let me know and I'll get it." I tell her. "Why do you need so many supplies?" she asks. "I'm have worked for years as an outpatient nurse. It's not unusual for me to have stocked supplies since I work out of my car." I tell her and she nods. "Anything you need that's not in here, make a list and I'll get it." I tell her. "Thank you." she says sincerely. I just nod. "Can I talk to you Angel?" she asks. He kisses me softly and walks over to the side. I hear her ask "You serious about her? Do you even know her?" He gets pissed and says "She's been my Old Lady since we were five years old. I know her better than I know myself. She's been my Old Lady our entire lives and that will never change." he tells her sternly and I can't help the smirk that comes across my face. He walks away from her and over to me. "You ready mi reina?" he asks. "Ready when you are." I say. I look at Adelita and say "It was nice meeting you. But I mean it. You need more let me know." I tell her and she just nods her thanks.

Once we get back to the truck, EZ asks "She pissed you brought Marla?" Angel pulls me closer and says "Yeah but she'll get over it. She wants our help, she'll deal with it." I look up at him and he kisses me softly. "We taking you back home?" Gilly asks me. "Clubhouse first. Gotta grab my shit." Angel says and I look at him and smile. "Moving in already?" Gilly asks. "Dude they've been together since they were five. I don't think either of them have ever been in a relationship with anyone else." EZ says. "Nope and won't either." Angel says. We get to the clubhouse and get his things and move them to my house. That night, we lay in bed and he says "I meant what I said. I want to marry you." I kiss him softly and say "Okay." He smiles at me knowing that was me saying yes. "Te amo." he says. "Te amo." I say back before he hovers over me and makes love to me all night long.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Waking up the next morning, I am in bed alone and the bed is cold. I sit up and wipe the sleep from my eyes. I look to the nightstand to see if there's a note, finding none, I get up and head to the kitchen for coffee and see Angel sitting on the back deck. I pour two cups of coffee and carry them outside and take a seat on the steps next to him. Handing him one of the cups, he kisses me softly and says "Thanks babe." I look at him and ask "You okay mi dulce?" He smiles at me softly and says "Yeah. Just thinking." he says. "Having second thoughts?" I ask. His head snaps to mine and says "Hell no." I start laughing and ask "What are you thinking about?" He puts his hand on my thigh and says "My last conversation with Ma." I look at him confused and he says "We talked about you." he says and I smile. "I loved your mom." I tell him. "She loved you. The last conversation we had, a couple of days before she died, she told me that she knew you would find your way home to me and when you did, I better make an honest woman of you and give her some grandbabies." he tells me with a sad smile on his face. "She won't be there to see me keep those promises." he tells me. "She sees us. She's up there right now, smiling down at us knowing we are where we belong." I tell him. He looks at me and says "Even after all these years, you still know what to say." I kiss his lips softly and know everything will be okay.

A little later, we are still sitting out on the steps when the gate to the backyard opens and Zeek walks in. "What's up little brother?" Angel asks. "Knocked on the front door and no one answered. Figured you were out here." he says. He takes a seat on one of the steps below us and asks "What are you two doing out here?" Angel looks at him and says "We were talking about my last conversation with Ma." Zeek smiles and says "She told me that you promised to marry Marla and give her grandbabies. He told me that when Marla came back to make sure you kept that promise." he says. Angel pulls me close and says "Ain't gotta worry about that." he says and I can't help but smile. "What would you say to going to the courthouse tomorrow and getting married?" he asks. "Are you sure?" I ask. "Yeah. Will give Pop time to get close up the shop and we can give the club a heads up that I won't be available." he tells me and I kiss him softly and say "I can't wait for tomorrow then." and see Angel and Zeek both smiling.

That evening, we head to Pop's house and when we walk in, Pop walks over and hugs us. "We need to talk to you Pop." Angel says and I see Filipe look at us concerned. "You need to take some time off tomorrow. We need you with us at the courthouse." I tell him. "Why? What's going on?" Filipe asks. "Someone has to give me away. No one better than the man I call Papa." I tell him and his eyes go wide before he pulls me into a hug and then Angel. "Looks like you're keeping your promise." Filipe says. "You knew too?" Angel asks. "Follow me." he says and we follow him in his bedroom. Getting into a box in the top drawer of his dresser, he pulls out a small bag. He takes Angel's hand and pours the contents into Angel's hand and our eyes go wide. We all knew what it was. "Are you sure?" I ask. He cups my face and says "She always knew you would come back and you and Angel would get married. She knew from day one that you would be the only one that would make Angel whole. You're the only one. Always have been." he tells me and my eyes well up with tears. I look at Angel and he gets on one knee and says "Marla, will you be my wife?" I nod my head yes and he puts the engagement ring on my finger and stands to hug me. He kisses me deeply and we hear Zeek behind us say "About fucking time." and we all start laughing. I hug Filipe and say "Thank you Papa." He kisses my cheek and says "Tomorrow you will officially be a Reyes." Zeek speaks up and says "Who are you kidding? She's always been a Reyes." I look at him and pull him into a hug and say "Now it will be legal."

We say goodnight to Zeek and Papa and head home for the night. When we get home he calls Bishop and says "I won't be available tomorrow...yeah, heading to the courthouse...keeping my promise to my mom brother...marrying my girl...thank brother...we'll come by for a bit...later." he says before ending the call. "You good?" I ask. "Yeah. Bishop wants us to come by to celebrate after just for a bit." he tells me. "That's fine." I say. "You're good with that? It's our wedding day." he says. "And they are our familia. As long as I get my husband all night, we can hang for a bit." I tell him and he says "How about have your fiance now?" he asks and I say "Carry me to bed mi dulce." He smirks and says "As you wish mi amor."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Waking up the next morning, we get up and head to Papa's. We eat breakfast with him and Zeek before heading to the courthouse. An hour later, we are married and I could not be happier. "This is what your mother wanted for you Angel. Both of you." Papa tells us. "I wish she could have been here." I tell them and Angel pulls me close. "Me to babe." he says. Papa heads to open up the shop and we head to the clubhouse. Walking into the clubhouse, Bishop sees us and smiles before walking up and hugging Angel and then me. "Congrats you two." he says and Hank asks "What are we congratulating them for?" Angel smiles and says "We got married today." Everyone looks at us shocked and Riz asks "Moving a little fast aren't you?" Angel shakes his head no and says "She's been my Old Lady since we were five years old man. Should have married her years ago but she took off on me." I look at him and Creeper says "Took off? Shit. She get tired of you Mano?" and they all start laughing. "Nah. Had some shit happen and she needed to get her head right." He says and they all look at me. I decide to tell them. I look at Angel and he nods, knowing what I'm thinking. "He's right. We've been together since we were five. But when I was eighteen, I was raped and had to leave for a while to get my head right. But I'm back now and where I belong." I tell them and they all congratulate us.

After hanging for a while, we head home and as soon as we walk in the door, he picks me up and carries me to bed. We spend the rest of the night making love as husband and wife. Once we reach our release, we are lying facing each other talking. "I want to start a family. I want to give you all the things we always talked about." he says. "Are you sure Angel? I mean...we just got married." I ask. "I'm sure baby. Positive." he tells me. "I'll come off my birth control then." I tell him and he kisses me softly. "I love you baby." he says. "I love you too. God I can't believe we're married." I say still shocked. "I know. You remember all the nights we laid in bed talking about what we wanted for our future?" I ask. "Yeah. Married, house, three kids and a German Shepherd named Poncho." he tells me and I look at him shocked. "You remember?" I ask. "Yeah. Now, we got the marriage and the house, now to get the dog and the three kids. We got work to do Mami." he says as he hovers over me for another round of love making before falling asleep in each other's arms.

Waking up the next morning, I get up and head to the bathroom. Brushing my teeth and washing my face, I look at my birth control pills and smile. I pick them up and toss them in the trash. I look up and see Angel standing there smiling at me. "We're doing this?" he asks. I move over to him and kiss him softly and say "We're doing this mi dulce." He kisses me before picking me up and carrying me to bed for yet another round of love making before we get up and get dressed for the day.

We head to the clubhouse and after walking inside, we head to the bar and Bishop walks in. "Meet with Galindo in an hour." he says and I look at him shocked. "Miguel Galindo?" I ask and Bishop stops, turns to look at me and says "Yes. You know him?" he asks. I look at Angel and he sees panic in my eyes. "Marla. Talk to me. What's wrong? You know him?" he asks me. "It was him Angel. It was him." I say and he realizes what I mean. "Are you sure?" he asks me. "Yeah. I'm sure. It was him." I say as the tears start to fall. "What are we missing?" Bishop asks. "He's the one that raped me. Ten years ago. He's the one that raped me." I say as I start to sob. Bishop takes out his phone and shows me a picture. "We need to make sure sweetheart. Is this him?" he asks. I look at the picture and I can't breathe. "Marla, breathe with me. Match my breaths." Zeek says as he tries to calm me down. Once I'm calmed down some, Angel looks at Bishop and says "I'll kill him." I grab Angel's hand and say "You can't. Angel, you have to leave him alone. Please." I beg. He cups my face and says "I lost you for ten years because of him. I won't lose you again." he tells me. "You won't baby. I'm not going anywhere." I tell him. "I won't let her out of my sight." Angel tells Bishop. "Bring her with us. Seeing her might spook him and knock him off his game." Angel looks at me and says "You okay with that?" I nod and he says "You stay by my side. Your hand doesn't leave mine. You hear me?" he asks as he kisses me softly. "Yeah." I say simply.

Pulling up to the meet, we get off Angel's bike and see Galindo getting out of his car with a woman behind him. Walking closer, she looks at me and says "Marla?" I look at her shocked and say "Emily?" She runs over and pulls me into a hug and she asks "What are you doing here?" I pull away and Angel wraps his arm around my waist and I say "I came back." I put my hand over Angel's and she sees our rings. "It's about time." she tells me smiling. I look over at Miguel and he looks like he's seen a ghost. "Hello Miguel." I say and I find a strength I never had before. "Marla." he says simply. "You two know each other?" Emily asks. I look at Bishop and he nods his okay. "You could say that. He's the reason I've been gone for ten years." I tell her. "What? How?" she asks. "You want to tell her or do you want me to Miguel?" I ask and Angel tightens his grip on me in support. "Yeah Miguel. You want to share with your wife what you did to mine?" Angel asks. Miguel looks at him shocked and I look at Emily and say "The reason I took off was because before you met your husband, he was seeing a friend of mine. We were all hanging out and he offered to be the good guy and take me home but decided to punch me in the face and rape me before taking me home." I tell her and she looks at him. "Are you sure it was him?" she asks me. "Positive." I say. She hugs me and says "I'll see you soon." before looking at Miguel with disgust and turning to get in the car alone.

After the meeting, we head to the clubhouse and as soon as we walk in the door, Bishop says "You did great sweetheart." I nod and say "Thank you for that. I needed it." I tell him. "I know. You need to confront the demons that chase you. Only way you heal." he tells me. I hug him and then turn to Angel. "You okay baby?" he asks. "Yeah. I feel a little better actually." I tell him and he pulls me close and kisses me softly. "He won't hurt you again." he tells me as he holds me close.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Angel pulls me to the couch and sits down, pulling me down into his lap. He wraps his arms around me and I am still quiet. "You okay mi amor?" he asks. "Yeah. Just processing I think." I tell him. He kisses me softly and says "I won't let him hurt you again." I put my forehead to his and say "I know baby." We sit there, our foreheads together, and hear Taza to the side "She's still scared." I look up at him and he says "I can see it. We won't let anything happen to you." he assures me. "Thank you." I say as I snuggle into Angel more.

Back at Case de Galindo, as soon as Miguel and Emily walk in she turns to him and he starts "Let me explain…" but she cuts him off. "I lost my best friend for ten years, Miguel. How could you possibly explain how you raped my best fucking friend? What were you thinking?" she asks. "I was young and stupid and let my father's power get to my head. I knew she had a boyfriend but I didn't care. Emily...please…" he says and she stops him. "No. You don't get to do that. You don't get to ask for my forgiveness. You need to ask her for that. Not me. But I don't think that's going to be so easy. Angel was always protective of her. I suspect he'll be more so now." she tells him. "I'll figure it out." She glares at him. "You better. I won't lose my best friend again." she says before walking away.

The next morning, I am at the clubhouse still and I see someone walk in. Looking up, I see Emily. She walks over to me and we hug each other. When we let go, she asks "Can we talk?" We walk to the side and she says "I spoke to Miguel. Told him I lost you for ten years and that I wasn't losing you again. If it comes down to choosing you or him, I'll choose you. You know that right?" she asks. "I know. I wouldn't ask you to though." I tell her. "I know. He said he was stupid and let his father's power go to his head but, hell, who knows if that's true. Not the first time he's kept things from me." she tells me. "I can't forgive him, Emily. I'm sorry. I lost you, Angel, and Zeek for ten years. I can't." I tell her. "I'm not asking you to. If you do, that's your choice. I just wanted you to know that no matter what, I'll stand by your side." she tells me. I hug her and she asks "Tell me how you've been? What have I missed?" she asks. "I left and moved to Oregon. I went to therapy, started working through shit. Mom died so I moved back and bought a house. Went by the shop and saw Papa and Zeek showed up. Saw Angel a couple of days later and we've been pretty much inseparable since. Got married a couple of days ago. What about you?" I ask. "After EZ went to Prison, we split up, I was pregnant. Aborted it. Met Miguel, got married and have a son. Ten months. Named Cristobal." she tells me and shows me pictures of him. "He's adorable." I tell her. We spend some time talking and catching up. Angel comes in from working in the yard with Zeek and they see us sitting there laughing. "Just like old times huh?" Zeek asks and Angel smiles and says "Yeah. Just like old times. Only now, I'm getting laid and you ain't." as he lightly smacks Zeek on the chest before walking over to us.

Angel walks up and kisses Emily's cheek and then kisses my lips softly. "Hola Mami." he says. "Hola baby." I say. He looks at Emily and then back at me and asks "You two seem to be catching up." he says. "We are. You're okay with this right?" I ask. "If you are, I am." he tells me and Emily smiles. "Just like old times." she says and Angel and Zeek start laughing. "What?" she asks. "I said the same thing when we walked in." Zeek says and they look at me and Angel and he kisses me softly. "Te amo mi amor." he says. "Te amo mi dulce." I say as I snuggle into him.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

It's been a few days since that day in the clubhouse with Emily and we've spoken every day. We're meeting up for lunch later in the week so that I can meet her son. Bishop comes in and says "Meeting. Warehouse. You too Sweetheart." I nod and get up. Heading out of the clubhouse and to Angel's bike, I get on behind him and Angel looks over his shoulder and says "You know he's bringing you along to keep Galindo off his game don't you?" he asks and I say "I know. I want him to suffer. I want him to feel every bit of guilt over it." I tell him and he squeezes my thigh and says "That's my girl." before starting his bike and head out to the warehouse.

Walking into the warehouse, we walk up and Angel keeps me close just like he always does and I can't help but smile a little. Miguel walks up and after they talk business, Miguel asks "Can I talk to your Princessa a minute?" Bishop looks at Angel and he looks at me. "Anything you need to say, you can say in front of my husband and our family." I say. He looks at Angel and then to me and says "I just wanted to apologize for what I did. I was young and let my father's power go to my head. I regret it every day of my life. I hope that one day you can forgive me." he says. "I don't know if that's even a possibility, Miguel." I say before walking over towards Angel's bike, alone. Angel looks at Miguel and says "You're lucky the club needs this relationship or you and I...only one of us would be walking out of here." he says before walking over to me. Pulling me closer to him he whispers "I got you baby. I won't let anything else happen to you." he tells me and I pull him closer.

We head to the clubhouse and I walk to the bar and grab a bottle of Jack and head to the dorm alone. "She okay?" Bishop asks. "No. She's not. EZ, call Emily. Get her here." Angel says before heading towards the dorm. He walks in and sees me sitting against the headboard, taking a long pull from the bottle. Sitting next to me, he says "EZ is calling Emily for you." he tells me and I just nod. A few minutes later, we hear a knock on the door and it opens to reveal Emily. Angel kisses my temple and says "I love you." before getting up and Emily takes my place. She takes the bottle and takes a drink and says "Talk to me." I shake my head. "He actually asked for forgiveness." I tell her. "Marla…" she starts. "I don't…" I interrupt and then stop. "I need to find Angel." I tell her and we get up and head out to the main room.

Walking up to Angel, I say "I need to talk to you and the club." He gets everyone together. I look at Emily and say "Go home and get Cristobal. Don't hate me but I'm about to use his guilt to stop all this shit going on." I tell her and she says "Do what you need to do. I support you." she tells me and I hug her tight. "Love you Em." I say. "Love you Mar." she says before leaving.

I walk into Templo and Bishop asks "What did you want to talk to us about?" I look at him as I walk over and take a seat next to Angel. "I can't forgive him, not yet but we can use it to our advantage." I say and Angel asks "What are you thinking?" I look at him and say "You guys and Adelita have been looking for a way to take him down, right?" I ask. "Yeah." Hank says. "What if instead of taking him down, we have him at our control?" I ask. "How are you going to do that?" Angel asks. "I tell him that if he wants my forgiveness and doesn't want me to out him for the rapist that he is, that he will give Adelita what she wants. He will work with her and do what she asks or I out him and he will lose everything." I tell them. "Are you sure about this mi amor?" Angel asks. "Yes. I am." I tell him and they set up the meeting with Miguel. Now just to see if this plan actually works.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

We pull up to the warehouse and walks inside. Miguel and his goons were standing there waiting on us. Once we walk up, Miguel looks at Bishop and says "You said you wanted to talk?" Bishop smirks and says "Not us. Her." and points to me. I walk over, Angel by my side, keeping his hand around my waist to keep me close. "What can I do for you Marla?" he asks gently. "I was thinking about what you said. The more I think about what happened, the less fear I feel and the more pissed off I get. You took everything away from me. I left because I didn't think Angel would want me anymore. I left my best friends because I thought they would look at me differently. But you, you kept living your life. You got married. You have your son. I wanted those things. I wanted to get married and have a family with Angel. But you took that away because of one act. Because you wanted something that wasn't yours to take and you forced yourself on me. You raped me. You took away my power. But one thing I did learn while I was away was that I am the only one that can control who takes my power and I'm taking it back. I married Angel. I am getting to spend the rest of my life with Angel. I'm going to get to have a family with him. But I have to take the rest of my power back. And here's how I'm going to do it. Adelita. I know you know that name. You see, she wants something from you. She wants to stop her people from suffering because of your cartel. So here's what going to happen. You're going to give Adelita what she wants. You're going to set up a meeting with her and listen to what her terms are and you're going to agree with them, no questions asked. And to make sure that you do what I ask, the Mayans will be there as mediators. As will I and I'm sure I can get Emily to be there too." I tell him. "And if I don't?" he asks. "If you don't, not only will I out you for the rapist that you are, but I will also make sure that you spend the rest of your life in prison and then you will get to see what I felt like, being punched in the face and held down while you raped me. You will never see Emily or your son again because I promise you, if it comes down to choosing you or me? She will choose me." I tell him and he visibly stiffens. Bishop steps forward and says "Here are the details of the meeting with Adelita. I suggest you be there." he tells Miguel and he looks at me and nods his understanding.

After we leave the meeting, instead of taking me to the clubhouse, he takes me home. Walking into the house, I walk to the bedroom and fall onto the bed, sobbing uncontrollably. I feel the bed dip down and he pulls me to him and just holds me. Whispering in my ear "I'll never let anything happen to you again. I promise mi amor." he says. I hold him closer and don't say a word.

I must have dozed off because I woke up, snuggled into Angel's chest and feel his arms still around me. I feel him start to stir and I look up at him. Kissing me softly, I whisper "Thank you mi dulce." He caresses my face and says "I'll always be here." I look over at the nightstand at the alarm clock and say "We need to get ready for that meeting." He nods and we get up. We shower together and once we are inside the shower, he pulls me close and I say "I need you." He picks me up and enters me slowly. Thrusting in and out at a slow and steady pace, we find our release at the same time.

We pull up to the meeting and are there early. I am standing next to Angel, his arm around my waist, keeping me close, Adelita walks over and says "Bishop says you're the one that set this up?" she asks. "Yes." I say simply. "He's agreeing to my terms?" she asks and I nod my head. "How?" she asks and I feel Angel's hold on me tighten. "Ten years ago, Miguel raped me and I'm using this to take my power back." I tell her. "Thank you." she says sincerely and I just nod. Miguel comes in, with Emily, and she hugs me before sitting in the chair to the side of where Miguel sits and she refuses to look at him. We go over the terms of the agreement and Miguel agrees to everything, no questions asked. We go to leave and Emily asks "You okay?" I hug her and whisper "Getting there."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

After the meeting, we walk out to Angel's bike and I just stand there, staring at the helmet in my hand. I feel Angel wrap his arms around me and he softly asks "Are you okay?" I don't look at him but just nod and go to put the helmet on. "Why don't we go for a ride." Angel says and again I just nod. We ride out to the desert and I see a fire pit. We walk over and it's early evening and the sun is starting to go down. He lights the fire and grabs a couple of blankets out of the saddle bags and lays one down. Sitting down, he pulls me down between his legs and I snuggle into him. He wraps the other blanket around us and after a few minutes he says "Talk to me mi amor." I wipe the tears that fall and say "I can't handle this Angel." He holds me closer and asks "What can't you handle baby? What do you need?" he asks. I snuggle closer, and say "He just acts like nothing happened. Yeah, he agreed to the terms Adelita put out but Angel, what happens when he thinks that he's gotten away with it and starts doing something else. Angel, I can't let that go." I tell him. "Baby, all you can do is take it a day at a time and you know Emily will be here if you need her too." he tells me. I look up at him and he says "I'm not going anywhere." I kiss him softly and he deepens the kiss. I move to straddle him and kiss him again. We start to shed clothes and he enters me slowly and slowly makes love to me by the fire all night long.

At sunrise, we get up, dressed and head back to the clubhouse. I walk to the dorm to shower and change and EZ walks up to Angel and asks "She okay?" Angel looks towards the dorm and says "No, she's not." Bishop walks up and asks "What does she need?" Angel looks at him and says "She can't get past this shit with Galindo. Mano, I don't know how to help my wife." he says. About that time the door opens and Emily says "I think I can help with that." They look at her confused and Angel asks "How?" Emily says "Let's get Marla and I'll explain." Angel walks to the dorm and walks in to see me sitting against the headboard. I wipe my eyes quickly and he says "You don't have to hide from me mi reina." I nod and he says "Emily is here. Says she wants to talk to us." he says and I nod again. I stand up and he pulls me to him. Kissing me deeply he says "I love you Marla. I love you so fucking much." I caress his face and say "I love you too Angel." I look into his eyes and I see it. "I'm not going anywhere this time. I told you I wasn't leaving again and I won't." I tell him and he releases the breath he was holding and pulls me closer.

We walk out to the main room and Angel leads me into Templo along with Emily. The guys take their seats and I take the one next to Angel. He pulls my hand to his lips and kisses my knuckles and I see Emily smile softly at me and so does EZ. "What did you want to talk about Em?" I ask. "I know how to keep Miguel from hurting anyone else. The thing is that there are two types of power. The kind where you are feared. Where you only hurt people to get what you want. Then there's the kind of power where you are respected because you are getting what you want but helping others at the same time. It's that middle ground between love and hate. You have the power because people will do what you need just because they know you will take care of them. It's a give and take. Miguel has forgotten that. We had something drawn up when we got married, that if anything happened to him then control of the family business would go to me. I didn't tell you but I had one of our men start looking into things and you're not the only one that Miguel forced himself on." she tells us. "So what is the plan?" Bishop asks. "I'm taking Miguel down. I found out a few things. Nestor came to me to tell me that Miguel has two mistresses that he's put up in small apartments. So, Nestor is helping me take him down." she tells us. "What do you need us to do?" Hank asks. "It would need to be outsourced." Emily says. Bishop and Taza look at each other and say "We have someone we could call." Emily nods and says "I don't need to know details." They nod and we all walk out of Templo. Before Emily leaves, she hugs me and says "You call me if you need me." I nod and she heads out. Angel pulls me close and I don't say a word. He picks me up and carries me to the dorm. Laying down on the bed, he strips down and lays with me, pulling me into his arms and just holding me all night long.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

It's been a few days since meeting with Emily and there have been a few Reaper men in and out of the clubhouse. I don't speak unless I am spoken to. One of the Reaper men asks "You okay?" I shake my head no and Angel says "She's part of the reason that you were called." The guy looks at me and says "My name's Rane and this is Happy. We got you." I nod and say "Thank you." He nods and so does Happy before they head into Templo. Angel kisses me softly and says "I love you." I nod and say "I love you too." Letti walks over and says "I got her." He kisses me one more time before heading into Templo to work out the details.

Later that day, we are sitting around the clubhouse and I am snuggled into Angel like I normally am. Emily walks in the door and has her son in her arms. I hug her and take Cristobal from her. "Hey little man." I coo and he looks up at me and smiles and I can't help but smile back. Angel looks at me and says "We're going to have one someday mi reina." I look at him and say "I know." He kisses me softly and I see Bishop walk in, closing his phone. He looks at Emily and says "You should head home." She looks at him and he nods. Nodding back, she takes Cristobal from me and we hug. I kiss his little cheek and she heads out the door. Bishop looks at me and says "Reaper men have him." I nod and take a deep breath.

A little later, Bishop's phone rings and he smiles. Looking at me, he nods and I say "I should go to Emily's." Angel and we head out the door. Pulling up at Galindo's house, I knock on the door and Nestor answers. "She's in the living room." I nod and he lets us in. Walking over to Emily, I sit next to her and Angel takes Cristobal from her and she hugs me, sobbing. "I'm so sorry Emily. I'm so sorry." I tell her, sobbing with her. She looks at me and says "Don't you dare apologize." she says cupping my face. "You did nothing wrong. You hear me?" she asks and I nod. Emily gets herself together and says "You want to help me evict some whores?" I nod and Angel and Nestor say "We're in." The nanny takes Cristobal from Angel and we head out the door.

Pulling up to one little house, we walk up to the door and knock. When the door opens, we see a young woman in her early twenties. "Can I help you?" she asks. "Are you Carmen Lopez?" Emily asks. "Yes. And you are?" she asks. "Emily Galindo." she says. Carmen's eyes go wide and she says "I'm guessing you know who I am." Emily says and Carmen nods. "Then you know Miguel was married?" I ask and again she nods. "Here's your eviction notice. You have until the end of the week to get out." Emily tells her. "Miguel won't let you do this." she tells Emily. "Dead men can't do shit." Angel says and Carmen's eyes go wide. "Now, you have until the end of the week." Emily says before turning and walking away. We pull up to the other house and have pretty much the same conversation but this one didn't know he was married and didn't know he had another mistress. "Mamamama." we hear. "You have a child?" I ask. "With Miguel, yes." I look at Emily and you can see her getting pissed. She looks at Nestor and then at the woman. "Are you working?" Emily asks. "Yes." she says. "I'll have Nestor come by with a rental agreement. I won't kick your child out onto the street." she says and the woman thanks her. "I honestly didn't know he was married." she tells Emily. We walk away and Emily says "He better be glad he's already dead."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

It's been a month since Miguel died and I feel myself getting better. Angel still doesn't let me go far from him and seeing as we were separated for ten years I'm not complaining. Sitting on the front porch of the clubhouse with Angel, my phone rings. "Hello." I say as I answer. "Hey babe. You and Angel want to come over? I want to talk to you about something." she tells me. "We'll be there in a few." I tell her, ending the call. "What's up?" Angel asks. "I don't know. Emily wants us to come over. Said she needs to talk to us about something." I tell him. We get on his bike and head to Case de Galindo. Walking up to the front door, we knock and EZ answers the door. We look at him confused and he just smirks. We walk into the living room and see Emily sitting there holding Cristobal. I walk over and take him from her and snuggle him against me and she just smiles. So do Angel and EZ. "How long?" I ask. Angel looks at me confused and Emily and EZ laugh. "Couple weeks." EZ says. "I'm happy for you both. Seriously." I tell them as I get up and hug them. "I'm fucking lost." Angel says. I look at him and say "They're back together." Angel looks at them and says "Thank fuck. Now I don't have to listen to him whine like a little bitch about you not being with him." We all start laughing and I ask "How's this going to work though? He's in the club and you run a cartel." I say. "We're meeting with the club tomorrow to work out the details. I want to renegotiate the deal and see how we can all work together better. Miguel was a dick. I don't want to run my cartel that way." she tells us and we just nod.

After getting back home, we walk in the door and I sit on the couch. "You know, seeing you with a baby in your arms? Fucking beautiful sight mi amor." he tells me but I don't say anything. "What's wrong?" he asks. "You have no idea how bad I want a baby Angel." I tell him. "I know baby and we'll have one." he tells me. "I think I should see a doctor and make sure I can have kids." I tell him. "We'll go tomorrow and get you checked out. I promise, it will be fine." he tells me.

The next morning, we head to the doctor and after getting checked out, she comes in and says "We ran a pregnancy test to make sure before running the other tests. Your test came back positive. Congratulations. Now, let's get an ultrasound done and see how far along you are." she tells us. I look at Angel shocked and he's smiling from ear to ear. Kissing me softly as the doctor pulls the machine over, he whispers "I love you." I whisper "I love you more." The doctor puts the gel on my stomach before moving it around and we hear the heartbeat. "Good and strong." she says. "Moving it a little more, we see a little blob come up on the screen and she says "This is your baby." We both smile and she does some measurements and says "Looks like you're six weeks along. We'll get your next appointment set up and get you on your prenatals. Congrats again Mr and Mrs Reyes." she says and Angel is smiling wide. "She called you Mrs Reyes." he says and I can't help but laugh.

We walk into the clubhouse and had called Felipe to meet us at the clubhouse along with EZ and Emily. She's holding Cristobal and as soon as we walk in, I walk over and kiss his little cheeks and hear him laugh. "What's going on?" Bishop asks. "We wanted you all here to tell you that me and mi esposa are knocked up." They all look at us with smiles on their faces and start congratulating us. Emily walks up and says "This is how it was always meant to be. Us raising our kids together with these two assholes." she tells me and I can't help but laugh. Cristobal reaches for me and I take him from Emily before snuggling him close knowing it won't be long before I get to snuggle my own child.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

***Forty Weeks Pregnant***

Sitting at home, Emily by my side and we are watching Cristobal play in the floor. I am rubbing my stomach and she's holding my hand. A contraction hits and I squeeze her hand and Cristobal looks at me. He is walking now. Walking over to me, he climbs up onto the couch and snuggles me. "Hey baby boy. You about ready to meet your cousin?" I ask and he kisses my belly. "I still can't believe you and EZ got married and didn't tell us." I tell her. "Yeah. Adoption papers are final too. He's a Reyes too now." she tells me and I can't help but smile. I stand up to go to the bathroom as another contraction hits and my water breaks. "Nooo." Cristobal says and looks at me like he's in trouble. Emily picks him up and says "It's okay Mijo. You didn't do it. Tia did it." and we both laugh. The guys were out in the backyard and Emily helps me to the bedroom to change when Angel walks in. "You okay mi reina?" he asks. "Get the things in the car. My water broke." I tell him and he smiles wide. Emily helps me back down the hall and we see EZ holding Cristobal and hear him say "Papi, baby." and point at me. "Yeah Mijo. Tia's having a baby." Emily looks at him and says "Yeah. Right now. Water broke." His eyes go wide and so does his smile. "Everything's in the car mi amor. You ready to meet our little girl?" he asks. "Yeah baby. Just get me to the car." I say and we head to the hospital.

Ten hours later, we are sitting there with the entire club, Emily, Cristobal and Felipe in my hospital room. Felipe is holding our daughter and he asks "What did you name her?" We smile and say "Marisol Marie Reyes." He looks at us and smiles. "There was no way we weren't naming her after the most important woman in our lives. She treated me like I was one of her kids just like you do." I tell him. "You are one of our kids. You always were Mija." he tells me and I can't help but smile.

After everyone leaves, Angel is sitting in the chair feeding Marisol and I am just watching him, smiling. He looks up at me and asks "What?" I nod to her and say "You and her. She has you wrapped around her little finger doesn't she?" He nods and looks back down at her and says "Yeah. She does. She's Papi's pequeno." he tells me and I can't help but smile more. "I love you Angel." I tell him seriously. "I love you too mi amor. I always have." he tells me. "You know, when I was gone, this was what I thought about. This was what I wanted. To be married to you and have a family with you." I say. "I wanted that too mi reina." he says. "You know I'm gonna want more kids." I tell him. "Oh yeah. Definitely." he tells me and I just watch my husband with out little girl and know that my life is absolutely perfect.


End file.
